conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Context-Sensitive Pad
teaching Conker about the B pad.]] Context-sensitive Pads (also known as B Pads) are very important in the series. They can give Conker many things like pills, beer, et cetera, which are precisely what he needs at that very moment, hence the term "context-sensitive". The first thing Conker had was beer. Birdy showed Conker how to use it he said it has to make the ting noise and a light bulb pops out. There are many things Conker can do with it; for other items Conker has been known to use, see Context-Sensitive Items. Context Sensitve Moments The following is a list of Context Sensitive moments, give or take a few granted for repeats or minor obscure ones. Hungover *Giving Birdy the Scarecrow beer, helium, and beer again. *Popping Alka-Seltzer and clearing his hangover. This happens later in Bat's Tower and the Rock Solid Club. *Pulling out the Frying Pan and hitting the Key in the cavern. *Pulling out TNT and plunger to clear the boulder preventing Conker from going to Windy. Windy *Using the catapult (a slingshot) to kill the dung beetles leading up to Barn Boys and Sloprano. This later occurs in the Bat's Tower Door Chamber (to open up the blast doors to pursue the money), Uga Buga's sacrifice chamber (to crush the Dino Baby and open up the Giant Dino) and Squirrel High Command HQ (to kill the TNT imps and leave to Tediz Island). *Using Bugger Lugs to charge at the cows. *Using the confidence pills to swim underwater. Barn Boys *Smashing the Alcove cave by the Cheese Farm to reveal a special squirrel tail that counts as ten lives by transforming into an anvil. *Slam dunking the pool atop the Barn to open the door to a money in an underground cave by transforming into an anvil. This is also done to open the door to the barn. *Using the flamethrower to torch Barry and his mates. This later occurs in Bat's Tower. *Pulls out throwing knives to cut Franky down from his hanging and then to cut the electrical wires under the barn while it is flooding. *To hit the Haybot's "DO NOT PRESS" button. Bat's Tower *Putting a new battery in your helmet to stun the Clankers. *Getting drunk to piss on the Fire Imps. *Hitting the Big Big Guys balls with bricks (and later your frying pan). Sloprano *Throwing Toilet Paper into the Great Mighty Poo's mouth to defeat him. Uga Buga *Smashing the dino head as an anvil to go into Uga Buga's underground area. *Pooring pepper into the giant dino statues nose in order to remove the phlegm from the tongue (and then procede into the mouth. *Using the pocket watch to Hypnotize Fangy and allow Conker to ride the dinosaur. Spooky *Pull out the shotgun. *Use the crossbow to kill the bats preventing him from obtaining the keys. It's War *Opening the door to the bathroom to the TNT Imps. * Throwing flaming conkers on the TNT imp, to make it explode and open the way. *Pulling out the Submachine guns (after Conker Tells you to). *Turning into an anvil to smash bridges down to allow the Class-22 Tank to cross gaps. *To pull out the Rocket Launcher to shoot down the missiles and Submarine Tediz. Heist *Can be used to activate the slow motion dive across the room to shoot the Weasel Security guards. Category:Context-Sensitive Items Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Conker's Other Bad Day Category:Conker's Big Reunion Category:Hungover Category:Windy Category:Bat's Tower Category:Sloprano Category:Uga Buga Category:Spooky Category:It's War Category:Heist